Un diner presque parfait
by Thelxinoe
Summary: Fin de journée, fin de mission, faim tout court. Alors Harry pousse la porte d'un diner, un de ces typiques restos américains...


C'est une sensation étrange que celle de se promener dans une ville où rien ne s'arrête, jamais. New York… La ville qui ne dort pas. A déambuler parfois dans les rues de Londres en pleine nuit, Harry Hart croyait connaître cette sensation. Il s'est trompé : Londres s'assoupit. New York reste éveillée, tout le temps. Preuve en est le tailleur qu'il venait de quitter. L'adresse lui a été recommandée par Merlin, et pour cause. Service de pointe, coupes ajustées, accessoires de haute qualité… Harry est particulièrement fier du costume et – surtout – du splendide parapluie qu'il y a acquis : avec sa toile imperméable en peau de requin, son manche ergonomique qui, d'une simple rotation, peut tirer une fléchette soporifique, ou au curare, ou au sérum de vérité, l'objet allie efficacité et allure. Bien qu'à en croire ce panneau publicitaire de la 5ème Avenue, l'allure ne provient pas d'un parapluie à son bras, mais d'un parfum à son torse.

Il dépasse le panneau avec doute, et, entre piétons anonymes, taxis jaunes et grands magasins, poursuit sa promenade le long de l'artère principale, peu pressé d'aller se coucher. Sa mission ici étant accomplie, il se permet de flâner, essayant de tuer le temps avant son vol retour à Kennedy le lendemain après-midi. Mais bientôt, il ralentit le pas, se sentant quelque peu incommodé. Il met un léger temps avant de reconnaître la nature de la sensation qui se loge de plus en plus en lui. Ce n'est pas un malaise, encore moins le mal du pays mais… la faim. Harry a tout simplement faim. D'un geste précis, il retire sa montre gousset de la poche intérieure de son veston. Bientôt onze heures, soit un petit quatre heures du matin à Londres. C'est encore un peu tôt pour le petit-déjeuner, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi matinal que lui. Mais hélas, tels sont les effets du décalage horaire sur son corps : chambouler son horloge interne jusqu'à lui imposer le besoin de déjeuner une heure et demi plus tôt qu'à son habitude.

Les gargouillis de son ventre s'intensifient et exigent de manger. Avant que tout ferme. Avant de devoir se rabattre sur les barres chocolatées du mini bar de sa chambre. Son instinct d'homme préhistorique prend le dessus. Il hume l'air, et parmi les odeurs d'essence caramélisée, perçoit de minces effluves de friture. Evitant avec soin les prétendus restos aux arches dorées, ses pas le mènent dans une petite allée, véritable monde parallèle à la 5ème Avenue. Moins clinquant, plus sombre, plus désert, c'est l'endroit idéal où rassasier ses appétits de carnivore. Les néons rouge sang ne trompent pas. L'odeur de bacon frit non plus. Attiré par la lumière au rez-de-chaussée du building, Harry s'approche. L'établissement est encore ouvert, jusqu'à minuit, d'après la pancarte sur sa porte. Bien. Et à y jeter un œil, exempt de clients. Encore mieux.

Il pousse la porte, et la serveuse qui nettoie le comptoir l'accueille d'un machinal « bienvenue chez Tom's diner, que puis-je… ». Elle s'arrête net en le voyant, bouche béante aussi rouge que les néons, et il a l'impression d'être un martien qui débarque. Il ne doit pas être le genre de la maison. Mais elle pose son torchon, referme sa bouche, et reprend avec son sourire le plus commercial et son accent le plus chewingumeux :

─ Bonsoir, je suis Tam, que puis-je vous servir ?

─ Tom ? Comme ce restaurant ?

Diantre. C'est à cela qu'Harry constate à quel point il est affamé : lorsque son estomac se permet d'interrompre les dames et de poser les questions à sa place.

─ Non, Tam, répond-elle en riant. Tom, c'est mon veinard de patron qui me laisse gérer la boutique pour avoir ses soirées peinardes. Alors, que puis-je vous servir, Monsieur ?

Curieux mélange que cette fille, avec ses formulations polies – Harry devine presque un « milord » se profiler sur ses lèvres – et son accent qui massacre chaque syllabe à coups de fourche et lui a fait croire que Tom est un prénom mixte de ce côté de l'océan.

─ Est-il encore possible de manger chaud ?

─ Bien sûr. Nous avons des burgers, des frites, des rondelles d'oignon frites…

─ Et un petit-déjeuner ? hasarde-t-il d'un ton embarrassé, comme pour s'excuser du ridicule de sa demande.

Elle reste un moment silencieuse, avant de sourire de sa bouche trop grande mais idéalement cerise :

─ Bien sûr. Un traditionnel américain ?

Et, face au sourcil interrogateur qu'il lui lance, elle débite :

─ Galettes de pomme de terre, saucisses, bacon, toast, œufs – brouillés, sur le plat, en omelette…

Cela manque de _black pudding_ et de haricots blancs, mais cela reste assez similaire à ce qu'il se cuisine lors de ses rares weekends de repos pour se laisser tenter.

─ Vous oubliez les pommes de terre, vous doublez la dose de bacon et je prendrai mes œufs brouillés, avec des toasts bien grillés, mais que d'un seul côté.

La cerise s'agrandit de surprise :

─ Woah, précis !

─ Cela pose un problème ?

─ Naaaan, répond-elle de sa bouche gouailleuse qui lui évoque Eliza Doolittle, je me débrouillerai. Et comme boisson ?

─ Avez-vous du thé ?

Elle le détaille de la tête aux pieds et fronce le nez dans une adorable grimace. Si elle acquiesce, elle risque fort de devenir sa serveuse bien-aimée.

─ Je ne crois pas qu'un homme de votre classe apprécierait un sachet trempé dans l'eau chauffée aux micro-ondes.

Harry est à la fois touché et sidéré. Sidéré qu'on puisse perpétrer une telle hérésie, et touché d'être si bien cerné. Mais il faut reconnaître que son accent et son costume impeccables posent un certain standing.

─ Café, propose-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaules.

─ Café, accepte-t-il rien que pour voir la bouche rouge s'étirer encore une fois.

─ Ҫa roule ! Installez-vous à une table, et n'hésitez pas à prendre un journal. Et vous pouvez laisser cela à l'entrée, lui dit-elle en désignant le porte-parapluies près de la porte.

─ Hum… Je préfère le garder près de moi. Un héritage familial, prétend-il en tapotant son nouvel accessoire fétiche.

Apparemment aussi sensible aux histoires d'héritage que ses congénères, Tam gobe le mensonge d'un clin d' œil et s'en va aux fourneaux. Comme elle l'y a invité, Harry saisit un journal et va s'asseoir à l'une des tables qui bordent la devanture, face à la porte, son parapluie croché au bord de la banquette rouge au cuir usé. Le lieu entier semble être resté dans les années cinquante. La salle rectangulaire imite les wagons-restaurants recyclés qu'ont été les premiers _diners_ , et pousse le mimétisme jusqu'au linoléum en damier noir et blanc. Il y a même un juke-box au fond de la salle, heureusement éteint. Tant mieux. Ces derniers jours ont été mouvementés. Le calme est le bienvenu.

Pour patienter, Harry feuillette le journal. C'est celui de la veille, mais peu importe, tant que la nourriture s'avère plus fraîche que les nouvelles. Pour cela, il ne s'inquiète pas. L'odeur qui lui titille les narines l'émoustille et il doit se concentrer sur les articles pour contrer les gargouillis impatients de son ventre. Il survole les pages sport, peu intéressé par les duels entre les Yankees et les Redsox. Après tout, le baseball n'est qu'une version du glorieux cricket au moins aussi hérétique que le thé micro-ondé. Il s'attarde un peu plus sur la rubrique nécrologique, qui regrette la disparition du grand acteur Nial Rackman. Un illustre inconnu, en ce qui le concerne. Puis Harry décide de lire son horoscope, quand bien même il est passé. Justement. C'est à cela que l'on voit combien leurs prédictions sont douteuses. Et de fait : « _Vierge – un imprévu viendra contrecarrer vos intentions_ ». Pourtant hier a été idéal, avec une mission se déroulant sans accroc. Ou presque, d'où le nouveau costume. Il faut bien renouveler sa garde-robe, surtout quand celle-ci se trouve maculée de sang.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à lire comment Garfield incite Jon à lui commander une autre pizza, sa propre commande apparaît, chaude et appétissante.

─ Et voilà, Milord ! lance Tam, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Il le sentait. Il ne résiste pas à la tentation de la taquiner, incriminant son estomac pour autant de malice.

─ Milord ? Vous me gâtez, Tam.

La fierté de Tam retombe comme un soufflé et se mue en embarras :

─ C'est que… votre tenue… votre façon de parler…

─ Font autant de moi un habitué des garden-parties de la Reine qu'un habitué de ce diner.

Il espère que son trait d'humour allègera la gêne de la jeune serveuse et laissera place au plaisir de la conversation.

─ Pardon, rit-elle. Pour une fille du Texas comme moi, New York est le comble de l'exotisme, alors, au-delà de l'océan…

Ah, Texas. Si Tam est Eliza Doolittle, lui n'égale pas le professeur Higgins, et aurait été bien incapable de la situer d'après son accent, surtout en territoire non-britannique.

─ Alors, Monsieur…

─ Deane. Harry Deane, complète-t-il, sentant le besoin chez son interlocutrice de connaître son identité, même altérée. A moins que ce ne soit le sien d'entendre son nom prononcé par d'aussi délicieuses lèvres.

─ Alors, M. Deane…

─ Harry.

C'est officiel : son ventre a pris contrôle de lui. Et rassasier son estomac ne calmera pas cette faim bien spécifique qu'il sent poindre en lui.

─ Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme toi vient faire ici ?

Et elle s'assoit face à lui pour mieux entendre sa réponse.

Il n'est même pas dérangé par autant de familiarité et de proximité. Au contraire : il n'a aucune envie de déjeuner en paix. Et le côté très « belle des champs » de Tam le fait au moins autant saliver que le contenu de son assiette.

─ Les affaires. Un contrat à liquider pour assainir la société qui m'envoie.

Il reste évasif, pourtant la vérité n'est pas si loin sous ses propos. Il fallait bien éliminer ce traître d'Accolon avant qu'il ne livre tous leurs secrets à l'infâme groupe Morganax.

─ Bref, rien de très excitant, poursuit-il. En tous cas à mon avis moins que ce qui t'amène ici, Tam.

Sa réplique inattendue lui confirme que, même après un bout de toast mâchouillé, son estomac n'est pas le seul à vouloir être satisfait.

─ Bof, c'est l'histoire classique. Une jeune fille qui rêve de brûler les planches des théâtres et qui en attendant tente de ne pas brûler les plats de ses clients.

Elle soupire :

─ Mais j'ai pas vraiment de bol… J'ai beau paraître sous mon meilleur jour, ça ne marche jamais.

Il devine que ce n'est pas son allure – mignonne, élancée, sûre d'elle – qui pose problème, mais son accent qui la fait plus passer pour une mouette piaillarde qu'un mélodieux rossignol.

─ J'ai même pris un nom de scène pour faire bonne impression : Tam Tamme. Avec deux M, E.

Il manque de s'étouffer avec ses œufs brouillés, mais concède :

─ Voilà un nom retentissant.

Et qui curieusement aiguise ses instincts d'homme préhistorique.

─ Je sais, approuve-t-elle, aveugle à l'ironie, je trouvais que cela me donnait un côté princesse. En tous cas plus distingué que mon véritable nom…

─ Qui est... ?

Sa curiosité est piquée. Elle en a trop dit ou pas assez. Alors, entre deux bouchées et une gorgée de café, il l'encourage :

─ Souviens-toi que je viens d'un pays où des gens s'appellent Elspeth ou Sinjeon. Je peux tout entendre.

Elle hésite mais finit par avouer :

─ J.P. Jupnowski.

Il manque de tout lui cracher à la figure. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Américain pur souche oui, bouseux immigré, non. Il se tamponne la bouche avec sa serviette pour masquer sa quinte de fou-rire.

─ Harry, ça va ?

─ Ce n'est rien, juste le café qui est un peu fort.

─ Ouh, c'est vrai ?! D'habitude je ne le réussis jamais.

La joie dans sa voix est trop évidente pour lui avouer que son jus de chaussette n'est pas le problème.

─ Alors… J. P. ?

Hormis un côté jeune chiot, il est curieux de savoir ce qui se cache sous ces lettres.

─ June Patricia, dit-elle d'un air lugubre. Un prénom de vieille, passe encore. Mais _deux_ ?

Il sent son désespoir et cela l'émeut. Alors, délaissant sa saucisse un instant, il décide de lui confier un secret de Kingsman.

─ Tam, tu as beau te cacher derrière un pseudonyme, cela ne t'avancera en rien tant tu ne t'occupes pas de J.P.

Instinctivement, elle porte la main à son visage. Il secoue la tête. Malgré son nez un peu long et sa bouche un peu grande, pour lui, J.P. signifie jolie pépée. Mais il ne lui dira pas, pas tel quel. Un gentleman met les formes lorsque son bas-ventre s'exprime.

─ Avant d'être Tam, tu es J.P. Joliment polie. Ou presque. Tu as les manières, mais à cause de ton accent, on ne s'en aperçoit pas.

─ Comment ?

L'interrogation lui écorche les oreilles mais lui confirme combien il est dans le vrai. Elle a demandé « comment » et son accent lui crie « hein ».

─ Tu sais, j'ai grandi dans l'East End, dans les quartiers les plus populaires de Londres, et ma vie se résumait à traîner dans les rues, et mon avenir à casser ou et à dealer.

Il lit dans son regard son étonnement, et mesure le chemin qu'il a parcouru.

─ Et puis un jour, un patron – mon boss actuel – m'a donné ma chance. Et même plus : une allure et une éducation policées. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, le Cockney crâneur ressurgissait et défaisait toute cette métamorphose. Alors j'ai pris des cours d'élocution, et maintenant on me croit proche de la Reine, plaisante-t-il. C'est pareil pour toi. Tu peux être Tam la new-yorkaise tant que tu veux, mais tant qu'on entendra J.P. la texane, ça ne marchera jamais.

Il la voit assimiler l'information, lentement, comme les repas un peu trop frits et un peu trop lourds qu'elle sert. A-t-elle compris qu'au moins autant que les manières, l'accent détermine l'homme ?

─ Mais c'est comme dans _My Fair Lady_ ! s'illumine-t-elle brusquement.

Evidemment. Il aurait dû y penser. A défaut de connaître la pièce de Shaw, une demoiselle qui veut réussir à Broadway connait forcément sa version musicale. Il aurait été plus simple de la comparer à Miss Doolittle, que de lui raconter des bribes de vrais souvenirs, même s'il ne le regrette pas.

─ Donc, si je comprends bien, je n'ai qu'à prendre des cours d'élocution ?

L'approbation d'Harry se fait interrompre par un grognement sourd dans son dos.

─ N'importe quoi ! L'écoute pas Tammy !

La jeune serveuse se lève d'un bond :

─ Buff… Bufford ? Mais comment es-tu entré ?

Harry se retourne, curieux de voir si le dénommé Bufford a autant la carrure d'une armoire que son nom le suggère, et a l'impression de voir le molosse de _Tom & Jerry_ débarquer. Traits de bouledogue, muscles et agressivité saillants, Harry ne serait pas étonné de le voir lever la jambe pour marquer son territoire.

─ La porte de l'arrière-cour était ouverte. Y'avait de la lumière, chuis entré. J'avais pas envie que tu te fasses embêter par une tarlouze qui veut juste te tringler.

Comme toujours avant d'agir, Harry observe méticuleusement la situation. Il est déjà fâcheux que son horoscope de la veille se réalise, et il détesterait voir sa soirée ruinée par un être qui tient plus du dogue que de l'homme. L'animal est belliqueux, mais semble néanmoins attaché à la serveuse, qu'il couve d'un regard de chiot. Mais à en juger par les lèvres soudainement blanches de Tam, l'affection n'est pas réciproque. Tant mieux : il ne va pas se priver d'asticoter le molosse. Au pire, cela lui fera de l'exercice digestif.

─ Vous avez tort.

L'autre grogne de plus belle, mais Harry poursuit, imperturbable :

─ Votre hypothèse ne tient pas debout. Si j'étais une « tarlouze », comme vous vous complaisez à m'appeler, alors, _ipso facto,_ je n'aurais aucune envie de « tringler » mademoiselle Tamme ici présente. Et dans le cas contraire, si jamais l'envie m'en prenait, alors je ne serais pas une…

─ Pédale !

─ Encore une fois, je suis au regret de vous dire que vous vous trompez : mon nom est Deane, Harry Deane, monsieur… ?

─ Tannen. Bufford B. Tannen.

 _Incroyable, le molosse sait faire autre chose que d'aboyer des insultes._

─ Ravi de vous rencontrer, M. Tannen, dit Harry en se levant, main tendue. Et le B, c'est pour ?

 _Brutus ? Bifteck sur pattes ?_

S'il dédaigne la poignée de main, Bufford n'en répond pas moins à la question, toutes babines saillantes :

─ Bagarre.

Dans un réflexe quasi pavlovien, Tam s'interpose aussitôt, pressant sa poitrine contre celle du mastodonte, et Harry ressent un léger pincement.

─ Ecoute Bufford, je peux te cuisiner un bon petit plat, qu'en dis-tu ?

L'autre s'arrête et considère la proposition avec intérêt. Dans deux secondes, il va passez sa langue sur son visage en guise d'approbation. Comme quoi la voie vers le cœur d'un homme passe avant tout par son estomac. Mais la paix n'est pas achetée pour autant :

─ Mets-moi la même chose que l'autre tap…

Il ne va pas au bout de sa phrase. Ses yeux sont trop occupés à faire des allées et venues entre l'assiette et le visage d'Harry, comme si les battements de ses paupières lui permettaient de mieux appréhender la réalité. Peut-être souffre-t-il d'une sorte de TOC ? Quand enfin son se regard se pose, il est mi-goguenard, mi-hébété. Sa gueule s'ouvre, se déploie, et beugle ce commentaire mordant :

─ Putain !

 _Ah, Bufford a aussi appris à parler à ces dames._

─ Putain, Tammy, t'as servi un _p'tit dej'_ à c'te pédale ?

Sa phrase suinte autant le dédain que son visage, et Harry a l'impression d'être jugé pour un péché inadmissible.

─ Bordel, c'te loser ! Putain, Tammy, t'es franchement trop conne de servir un mou du gland comme lui !

Derrière le comptoir, Tam ne relève même pas, sans doute trop occupée à préparer la gamelle de l'animal. Mais pour Harry c'est la goutte d'eau. L'autre a atteint le point de non-retour, a commis la faute irréparable : on n'insulte pas une dame, qu'elle soit chatte de gouttière rêvant des toits en tôle de Broadway ou félin racé et distingué, chacune mérite d'être traitée comme une lady. Toujours. _Enfin, sauf… Mais c'est une autre histoire._

D'un geste vif, Harry décroche son parapluie de la banquette. D'un tour de poignet, il règle le manche sur le premier cran, et, tandis que Bufford aboie son mécontentement, il lance son bras en avant et plante la pointe du parapluie dans le ventre de son adversaire, hésitant un instant à signer son forfait d'un K pour Kingsman. L'action n'est pas des plus chevaleresques, mais un gentleman doit parfois savoir éviter ses ennemis plutôt que de les confronter. Et à en juger par les yeux révulsés et l'expression de dégoût sur les traits canins, Harry ne regrette pas d'avoir investi dans cet accessoire aux somnifères foudroyants. A peine la pointe retirée, que déjà le mastodonte chancelle, menaçant de s'effondrer sur la table. Par égard pour la jeune serveuse, galant et quelque peu intéressé, Harry tente de la rattraper et d'éviter un nettoyage superflu. Mais c'est un corps mou et flasque qui tombe sur ses épaules, et il ne peut retenir un soupir d'accablement.

Aussitôt, Tam se précipite, affolée :

─ Que s'est-il passé ?

Sans hésitation, Harry se lance un cliché éculé aux accents factices de vérité bien rôdés :

─ Je crois que M. Tannen a bu plus que de raison et a décidé de cuver son vin ici.

─ Hors de question. Même si ça ferait les pieds à mon boss, si je le laisse dans la boutique, je risque ma place. Il faut le mettre dans l'arrière-cour.

Et, associant le geste à la parole, elle vient se placer sous l'autre aisselle. Harry accueille cet étai de fortune avec soulagement. Moins longtemps il jouera à l'employé de fourrière, meilleure sa nuit s'annoncera. En quelques enjambées et une porte ouverte à coup de Bufford avachi dessus, l'affaire est réglée. Le bouledogue dort paisiblement sur les pavés, à sa place entre les poubelles et la bouche d'égout, cocasse chien de garde.

Harry le regarde, satisfait. Il n'y a pas à dire, la voie pour assagir un homme passe vraiment par son ventre ─ et par un équipement hors pair. Par curiosité, il se demande combien de temps les somnifères agissent. Par professionnalisme, il devrait rester vérifier. Il n'en a aucune envie.

Tam non plus, d'ailleurs. Sa poitrine est enfin pressée contre son torse, et sa bouche toujours aussi délicieusement cerise est ouverte dans une moue à la fois adorable et prometteuse.

─ Harry, tu es mon héros ! Mais… minaude-t-elle en se frottant toute entière contre lui, avoue… Il n'est pas vraiment saoul…

Il devrait mentir, il le sait. Mais officiellement, sa mission est terminée, alors il peut bien délivrer une version édulcorée de la vérité :

─ Non. J'ai quelques mouvements à mon actif pour me débarrasser des inopportuns.

Et, effleurant les seins de la jeune femme, il ajoute :

─ J'en connais d'autres plus… _agréables_.

En face de lui, les alléchantes lèvres s'écartent sur la plus exquise des propositions :

─ Laisse-moi t'offrir le dessert, alors…

─ Volontiers.

Et, sourire au visage et jeune femme à son bras, Harry quitte le diner. Un gentleman ne refuse pas ce qu'on lui offre.


End file.
